


St. Bernard - Dream SMP

by makwritesstuff



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Evil Wilbur Soot, Gen, Jschlatt - Freeform, Light Angst, One Shot, Schlatt - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, inspired by a song, wilbur and schlatt having a convo before wilbur blows up manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makwritesstuff/pseuds/makwritesstuff
Summary: Wilbur and Schlatt have a conversation before Wilbur blows up Manburg.Just a short fic using some of the lyrics of St. Bernard by Lincoln :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	St. Bernard - Dream SMP

**Author's Note:**

> tw's: mention of alcohol and cigarettes, mentions of death, swearing

I looked at the small printed out photos in my pocket, inside they held memories. Memories of revolution, of youth, and of ignorance. 

The photos don't matter anymore, nothing matters. I'm fucked, we're all fucked. That's why I have to do it, I have to obliterate that godforsaken place, no matter the cost. Even if I have to go down with it.

I sat on the hill secluded by redwood trees, overlooking the fools partying and laughing like nothing was wrong. It bothered me how truly morbid it was- all of these people are about to meet their end- and on my account, yet here they are, dancing the night away.

He approached me, he didn't say anything. He just sat on the ground next to me. I found it a bit strange, the man in the suit and I have never really gotten along. We sat there in silence for quite a while, he reeked of cheap alcohol and cigarettes, it made me nauseous.

He finally spoke, "I know what you're gonna do, Wilbur,"

I stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence but before I had the chance to, he continued, "I'm not going to stop you."

"Wilbur, you see, you're wrong about a lot of things- but this? I think it's the right choice. This place has become hell and I'm tired of it. Let's be honest, it's not like anyone liked me as president anyway."

I was appalled, I never depicted him as self-aware. It was weirdly comforting though, seeing someone finally sharing the same view as me.

I was the one to speak this time,

"Y'know Schlatt,"

"there's one thing that we have in common,"

"neither of us will be missed."


End file.
